


《承语》第三十六章  穷巷

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 6





	《承语》第三十六章  穷巷

赶狗入穷巷，必遭反噬。  
————————————————  
窗外飘着新年的雪，窗外的天已经暗了下来，灰沉的光漏进卧室。

栾承站在露台上，栏杆上浮了一层刚落下的雪，松松地堆积在木制栏杆上。栾承穿着单薄的家居服，肩头飘了一层细雪，打湿了一小块布料。

贺语打开屋内的灯，栾承的身影隐在昏沉的夕阳中，指尖的烟闪烁着暗红的光，映亮了绷紧的下颌。

贺语推开落地窗，冷腥的空气灌进来，驱散了屋内几天积攒的烟草的气味。栾承打着电话回过头。贺语侧了侧身，让出了刚推开的落地窗，抬眼瞧了瞧栾承，终是没张开口把邀请人进屋的话说出来，直愣愣地站在一边。

栾承对着电话里嗯了一声，点点脚前的地板，贺语刚打理过的头发散着清香，栾承在他发顶揉了揉，按着他跪了下去。

贺语轻车熟路地咬住裤子边缘褪下，用嘴唇去贴栾承安伏着的器官。

贺语有些紧张。外面的风让身体僵硬，栾承就在他头顶，时不时回上两句。

贺语安静地唤醒眼前的器官，沿着上面的沟壑来回舔舐，熟悉的气味冲撞进口中，灵巧的舌头挑弄着被整个含进口中的东西。整个柱身都被打湿了，方才还柔软的性器硬起来，填充满贺语的口腔。

“嗯，还有呢？”栾承的声音染上些压抑的色彩。

贺语猛地停下。等了一会，栾承仍是安静地听着那边人的话，才动了起来。他不敢动作太大，只能含到底部，包着牙齿收紧口腔，让口腔里的嫩肉尽数包裹着栾承的性器，挺了挺身体，头部向上，带动着口腔里的器官挤压向上，松开口，让性器自由下落到脸上，又立即矮身含下，浅浅地进出。

“我劝你还是不要冲动，这事儿明显对两边都不好...等等，你在干什么？”另一边的魏琮翻着文件，终于发现有点不对劲。

“没事，”栾承看着身下正在卖力工作的毛茸茸的脑袋，“贺语来了。”

“哦，他还好吧，上次也没来得及多问两句，你把电话给他，我跟他说两句。”

栾承手指按在贺语后颈，猛地挺身直插到底，贺语憋着气，额头紧贴着栾承火热的小腹，涨红了脸。

栾承把手机从耳边拿下，按了两下，“你说吧，我开了外放，他能听见，不过可能不太方便说话。”

魏琮怒极，一把挂了电话，气冲冲道，“白日宣淫，渣男！”

栾承放下电话，按着贺语的头动了两下，贺语大概是刚才被吓了一跳，被栾承有些粗暴的动作呛的咳了起来。

栾承把他拽回房间扔在床上，坚实的胳膊按着他上半身，有些迫不及待地去拉贺语的裤子。

“主人！”贺语惊呼出声。

栾承停下动作，漆黑的眼眸里翻滚着情欲。

“主人...”贺语咽了咽口语，思索今天要怎么恳求说服这个人，“我帮您口...”

"闭嘴。"这话已经听腻了，栾承不为所动，手掌包住他饱满的臀肉，上好的手感让人沉沦，手指都陷了进去。

“主人...您...求您喂我...我口活很好的...”贺语轻轻推着栾承的手臂，往旁边蹭了蹭，把栾承的手臂从衣物下面退了出来。

“贺语...”栾承支起上身，与贺语拉开了一定距离，看着贺语小心翼翼的眼神，“是不是这段时间对你太宽松了，什么事情都可以拒绝了？”

贺语眼神躲闪，“不是的...主人...”

栾承屏着气盯了他一会，半晌，闭了闭眼，“起来吧，换衣服跟我出去。”

“主人？”贺语尚在震惊疑惑着，栾承已经站在衣柜前换衣服了。

栾承侧头，“你不是害怕怀孕么，怕被奴营惩罚？你能躲几次？今天去带你去认认清楚你的身份。”

奴营的规矩是，主人的命令无条件服从，做的不好尚要被惩罚，更可况这样存了心思、变着法子拒绝主人。

贺语几乎是瞬间就跪在了地上，膝行几步靠近栾承脚边，侧脸贴着栾承的脚面，小兽般战栗着，“对不起...对不起主人，我知道错了。奴隶没有胆子拒绝的，只是...只是...主人，请您使用我！”贺语低声解释，却发现犯下的事已经无从辩驳，他试图留住栾承，他不知道等着他的是什么，可是“认清身份”的过程从来都不轻松。

栾承蹲下，抓着贺语的头发把他的脑袋抬起来，小鹿般对猎人恐惧的眼神。这段日子的贺语看似平静地呆在栾承身边，照顾日常起居，可一点风吹草动都会让他惊恐不止，很不得缩回自己坚硬的保护壳，仿佛就能抹去那些曾经不好的记忆。

“你在求我肏你么？贺语。”栾承一字一顿清晰非常。

贺语被迫昂着头，声音破碎，“是的...主人..”

“现在晚了。快去换衣服，不要让我再说第三次。”栾承松开他，再没看他。

\--

夜越来越沉，路上飘了一层新落下的薄雪，灯光从车头照射出去，形成的光路里是飘散的雪花。

栾承平稳地驾驶着，车子飞快地掠过空旷的道路。

新年还没过完，别墅里的佣人大都被遣回去度假，栾承出来的急，直接提着贺语取了车，急切地奔入漆黑的夜。

性能优异的钢铁猛兽在道路上狂奔，风呼啸着从车窗边掠过，身边的景物飞速的向后退，栾承的急切让贺语有些心悸。

就这么急着处置我？

“主人...注意安全...我...我知道错了，您怎么罚我都行，能不能...能不能回去？”贺语坐在副驾驶上，他恳求的眼神并没有被栾承看到。

栾承盯着前方，没理会他。空出一只手来越过他，把挂在车门侧的安全带拉下，按在贺语座位左手边。贺语僵硬地一动不敢动，栾承的气息靠近又离开，他忐忑地等了半天等不来回答，有些委屈地低下了头。

直到前面一个红灯出现在眼前，车速才慢慢降下来。

栾承把车子稳稳地停下，在红灯闪烁间转过头，“罚你？你觉得我应该怎么罚你才抵得上你这些天的一次次拒绝？”

贺语慌张的抬头，“呃...您想怎么做就怎么做...可以用那个...打我，或者把我关起来...主人，能回去么...真的怎么对我都可以...”贺语不知道该怎么形容那些可怖的惩罚，只能抬头冲栾承笑笑，虽然并没有达到谄媚的效果，还带着一点可怜的凄凉。

“贺语，从今天起，你不用再做我的奴隶了，”栾承的眼神里带着回忆，那些事总让贺语那样怕，“我不需要不听话的奴隶。”

“主人！”贺语顿时浑身冰冷，他有些急切地抓住栾承的衣袖，如果空间有限，他几乎要当场跪在栾承脚下求他原谅，被抛弃的奴隶，被退回的奴隶，会是什么下场？贺语嘴唇打着颤，绝望地滑下两滴眼泪。

原来这一天这么快的就到了啊。仿佛被人攥住心脏，胸口发紧。好的坏的，幸福的悲伤的，遥不可及的，触手可及的，一幕幕回忆显得那样遥远。他闭着眼，梗塞着说不出话来，眼前被光亮闪过，同时身子一震，车子重新启动。红灯结束了，要把他放行到未知的未来了。

光亮越来越近，耳旁栾承不断地在按着喇叭，贺语心里一慌，睁开眼睛。

天已经完全黑了，路上本来没有什么车，偶尔经过的几辆车目标明确，匆忙地擦身而过，往不同方向奔驰。

栾承的车刚刚发动，要横穿过十字路口。对面一辆车从远处出现，越过马路中线，直直地向他们撞来！

栾承瞳孔睁大，迅速踩下油门加速，下意识的向左猛打方向盘，车子调转了一个微小的角度后，栾承突然意识到什么，止住向左的动作，反手将方向盘向右转动！

一瞬间的停滞，车子本该发挥出良好的加速性能向前猛冲，此时却慢了半拍。电光火石之间，已经来不及调转车头，一直加速的对方直直地撞了过来。

贺语转过头，甚至清晰地看到栾承头上的冷汗滴落，却做不出任何反应，眼睁睁地看着对面的车越来越近。

一声巨响，贺语的身体在剧烈的撞击下与车厢碰撞，安全带在紧急时刻发挥了作用，把他尽量牢固地固定在座位上。

贺语模糊的睁眼，视野却一片模糊，各种颜色混杂在一起，中间有一抹猩红。

栾承放在口袋里的手机已经破碎不堪，屏幕尽碎，像是要尽最后的责任一样，挣扎着震动了一下，一条信息赫然显示在蜘蛛网般的屏幕上——

“不要再针对贺家了。栾承，赶狗入穷巷，必遭反噬。”  
————————————————

我觉得我好久之前就想着要火葬场要火葬场了...结果到现在好像还不是...我真的太喜欢看小可爱哭唧唧的求饶了（x）  
我下周又有个考试...而且这次还没有存稿...所以你们懂得！说不定hzc也不会有很多...  
跑了..


End file.
